Sweet Caresses
by Wolf from the Hidden Flames
Summary: Series of shoujo ai chapters. On Hiatus.
1. Does it Hurt?

Wolf: This will be a series of shoujo ai drabbles. I just don't like it that there aren't that many so I'm doing my own.

LM: We also accept suggestions on pairings.

DM: Yeah, so tell us if you want any pairings in this. Shoujo ai of course.

_Does it Hurt?

* * *

_

Florina giggled as her hand inched toward the flower. The beautiful white blossom was just inches away from her fingers. _It's so pretty, _she thought as her hand gently caressed the soft, delicate petals. The snowy petals were tipped in light blue with a lavender tinted core. Out of all the floral gems in the wide meadows, Florina liked this one the best because it stood out. Surrounded by swirls of pink, violet, blue, red, orange, yellow, and various other colors, this one was the only white. _A real treasure,_ Florina noted. She was just about to pick the dainty object when she noticed something about the flower and froze.

Perched upon the fragile petals was a small insect, one she clearly recognized. The ebony black stripes along the creature's body emphasized the dark yellow and transparent wings. It's small legs tapped the flower as it turned to Florina's fingers, centimeters away.

"B-B-BEE!"

Lyn was strolling around the camp, smiling as she heard the bustling chat. The sunny, but breezy day had everyone in a good mood. Just moments before she'd seen Alania, their usually temperamental tactician, relaxing under a tree with a smile. She wondered briefly where Florina was. A loud shriek told her the answer.

"Florina!" Lyn yelled, drawing her sword and running to the direction where the scream was heard.

She found the Pegasus Knight in the nearby field she'd spotted earlier. Florina was crouched on the ground, sniffling and holding her hand to her chest. She was whimpering and glancing at her hand and then to the ground. Lyn looked to see a white flower with an angry bee buzzing away. She knelt beside the younger girl.

"Florina, what's wrong?" she softly asked.

Florina gave another sniffle and turned to her, "A b-bee st-stung me." She gave another soft cry.

"Oh, here let me see," Lyn said, taking the small hand.

A tiny puncture was on the middle digit, a slight drip of blood leaking from the soft skin. Florina gave another whimper as Lyn examined the wound. The lord eyed her, then the wound.

"Aww, it doesn't look all bad," she cooed.

"But it stings," Florina sniffled.

Lyn smiled at her, then lowered her head until her lips brushed Florina's finger. The Pegasus Knight blushed as Lyn gave her a crooked grin. Her lavender eyes searched Lyn's emerald orbs. The crooked grin only emphasized the mischief in the green depths.

"Does it hurt now?" she asked.

Florina slowly shook her head. "No," she whispered.

"Good," Lyn said, then dipped her head to graze Florina's lips with her own.


	2. Midnight Meeting

Wolf: Arighty, this was for the first request I got from my first review. Congrats Senigata!

LM: Yeah! (grins) 'Cause you were the first to review. Say thanks DM! (looks at her severely)

DM: (grumbles) Thanks.

LM: (smiles) See that wasn't so hard hon.

DM: (snarls) Get off my back!

Wolf: Uhh. Anyway to the fic! Jill/Mist, but bear with me people. I haven't played PoR yet so this was what I was able to scrounge. Oh and thanks to my other two reviewers! Thanks metal goat and Ryuuseikan!

Disclaimer: (since I forgot to do it in the first chap) Wolf from the Hidden Flames does not own Fire Emblem.

_Midnight Meeting

* * *

_

The ground seemed to meld together as they flew on. Large wings beat heavily as the creature soared through the night sky. Stars twinkled as wyvern and rider danced across the sky, moonlight gleamed across the figures' backs. The small being on the beast's back swayed slightly, navigating through the inky blackness of night.

Tress suddenly swirled in their view and the rider jerked on the reins to prevent her mount from crashing. Slowly, the green-scaled beast touched ground and the woman dismounted. Long tendrils of auburn hair fell down the woman's back in a smooth sheet. Her coral eyes scanned the looming trees, searching. Her mount huffed and gently nudged her side, uneasy about flying at night. She briefly reached up and stroked its snout to sooth him. Once again, Jill's eyes scoured the dark edges of the forest. She sighed when she saw no one. Almost desperately, she raised her head to get a better view. She waited. Moments ticked by and she kept waiting. No one. With a heavy heart, she trudged to her wyvern and mounted. Just as she was about to take to the skies, the snap of a twig caught her ears. She whirled in her seat. Could it be? A brown blur rushed past her, but she caught the sight of large ears. _Just a rabbit, _she thought sadly. Taking her reins again, she lowered herself for flight. Her beast's wings lifted, anticipating the command.

"Where are you going?" a lilting voice questioned, echoing in Jill's ears.

The wyvern rider froze, dropping her reins. Coral eyes widened as they met sparkling azure ones. Soft locks of brown framed the cute face of the young girl. She giggled as she strode toward Jill. In her hand was a bright red apple. As she neared the wyvern rider, she placed the fruit in her hands.

Jill blinked at the apple in confusion and looked at the girl, "What's this for?"

Mist gave another giggle, "Silly. It's a treat for meeting me."

Jill grinned at her, "You're late."

Mist smiled, "Sorry. Ike wouldn't let me go out at night. I finally convinced him by saying that I needed to go to the ladies' room. Here, let me make it up to you."

She reached up to plant a kiss on the warrior. Jill's eyes fluttered close and she leaned into the kiss. Mist beamed as she pulled back. Jill had a dazed expression on her face, her coral pools clouded.

"Happy?" Mist teased.

Jill shook her head to clear herself. She eyed Mist, a smirk grazing her lips. "No" she said, then caught Mist's mouth in a passionate liplock.

The smaller girl gasped and then sighed softly. The apple slipped from Jill's grasp, but the two had forgotten it. The wyvern, whom had been waiting patiently, shuffled forward and sniffed the fruit. It snatched up the treat and looked at his master and her lover in content, chewing dedicatedly.

* * *

Wolf: Sooo...did ya like it? Hope so because it was a little hard for me at first...not to get carried away which I tend to do. 

LM&DM: (nods) Review people!

Wolf: For the second request! Rebecca/Nino! And then Marisa/Tana for third request!


	3. Frisky Fingers

Wolf: Bah! Sorry this took so long. Many, many problems. One is the fact that I had other stuff goin', like homework. (grumbles) Hate homework. Another was that I couldn't think of any ideas for Rebecca/Nino even though they're one of my fav pairings. And just one I had almost finished it, the worst thing happens. I accidentally deleted it. Gracious, I was pissed. And saddened. The remake's a little different, but I hope it's still good.

LM: Please give us your honest opinion.

DM: (skims fic) Yo Wolf! If ya ask me, this fic's a little suggestive.

Wolf: (eyes DM) Really? Meh, whatever.

Disclaimer: Me no own Fire Emblem. At all. (sniffles)

_Frisky Fingers

* * *

_

A giggle sounded through out the tent. A rustle. A shift of clothes. A grunt. Another giggle. Finally a frustrated voice, "Nino! Will you quit fidgeting!"

Another giggle, "I can't help it! It tickles!"

The frustrated voice grumbled, "Well maybe if you stopped moving it wouldn't tickle."

"But it's hard!" more giggles ensued.

The frustrated voice sighed exasperatedly.

Nino pulled away from the frisky fingers at work. She bit her lip to stop from giggling again. She knew it would just irritate her companion, but it was hard when those fingers of hers inched across her side. They lightly passed over her side again, scratching the clothed skin ever so slightly. Nino squirmed, then burst out laughing as the fingers found a rather sensitive spot. Her companion huffed, throwing her arms up in exasperation. The laughter didn't last long though when a sharp pain, but more like a pinch, numbed in her side.

"Ouch!" Nino yelped, rubbing her side with a whimper.

Rebecca grumbled, "Honestly Nino, I told you not to move. Now you've gone and gotten yourself pinched." She lifted the pin away from Nino's side.

Nino whimpered again, "But it tickled. And now it hurts."

Rebecca softened slightly. She knew this had to be done, but it was hard watching the little magic user in pain, large or small it didn't matter, it was still pain. Sighing, she reached over and gently grasped Nino's hand, pulling it away from her side. Nino looked at her in confusion as Rebecca placed her own hand over the pinched side. She slowly started to rub it in circles.

Nino smiled when the pain faded, closing her eyes at the tender gesture. She leaned into her companion and sighed happily. The rubbing continued, easing her into a hazy bliss. Nino creaked open one eye to glance at Rebecca. The tall archer was lost in her own thoughts if the glazed look was anything to go by. A few locks of jade fell over her face, shadowing one eye. Nino thought it gave Rebecca a mysterious look. Still, she liked looking into those eyes greener than grass. She gently pulled the soft tresses away from the archer's face.

Rebecca blinked and smiled at her, eyes glittering. "Yeah?" she asked.

Nino shook her head. "Nothing" she said with a secretive smile.

Rebecca just eyed her before Nino wriggled as her hand passed over that sensitive spot again. The reaction was immediate. Nino dug her teeth into her lower lip, then giggled. Rebecca smirked at the younger girl. Her fingers scratched the spot and Nino tried hard not to laugh.

"Ticklish?" the archer asked, her smirk widening.

Nino, still giggling, gave her a mock angry look. She huffed, "Oh quiet you. I'll have you know that I know your soft spots."

Rebecca's face flamed. She sputtered, "Nino! Th-that w-was…I mean…you…gah!"

The archer jumped as Nino tickled her under the ear. Nino laughed as the other girl shied.

"See I told you. I know all your ticklish spots," she cooed.

"Oh really? Well madam, you forget. I know yours as well," Rebecca said, eyebrow raising.

Nino's own eyebrows rose too. She grinned, "Is that a challenge?"

Rebecca pounced, fingers working along Nino's sides. The magic user laughed loudly, squirming in her grasp. Anyone passing would've wondered what in St. Elimine was going on. The laughter and shifting of clothes was very strange indeed. Finally, the green-haired maidens settled down.

"Alright Nino, back to work," Rebecca said, getting off the floor.

Nino grumbled, "Hate pins."

The archer grinned at her as she lifted Nino's cape. She took the pin and sifted in through the slight tear. The sewing was only half done in result of their distractions. She chuckled as Nino tried to keep still, "Well maybe next time you'll be more careful before ripping your cape."

* * *

Wolf: So did ya like it? Love it? Hate it? Hope ya liked it.

LM: And please leave a review.

DM: (skims fic again) Yo where's the kiss Wolf? No kiss?

Wolf: O.O…oops. (shakes head) Forgot about it. Sorry! And another thing, I won't be updating for a while since winter break's almost over. (sniffles) So sorry again. Meantime, you guys could read my other fics. I'm in desperate need for reviews for my chapter fic called Winged Love. Please? Well later!


	4. Blue Ribbons Dancing

Wolf: Sorry for the wait. School hardly makes time for anything else than homework or worrying about your grade. Being a freshman's tough. (eyes swirl) So much homework.

LM: This is Marisa/Tana as put on request by the way. It took Wolf awhile to think of an idea, but as usual, it came right into her head. (looks at the dizzy Wolf) You have extremely spontaneous ideas Wolf.

DM: Yeah I'll say. Get on with the fic already!

Wolf: (mumbles) Pushy. To the fic!

Disclaimer: (sniffles) Me no own Fire Emblem. (sobs)

_Blue Ribbons Dancing

* * *

_

"I don't see what's the point in this," Marisa stated with a frown.

A scoff was heard from behind her. Her hair was let down and the amethyst waves accentuated her matching eyes. A brush ran lightly over the cloud soft strands. A lock of sapphire tumbled suddenly over Marisa's shoulder and she blinked idly. The out of place hair didn't belong to her mane of amethyst. Rather, it belonged to the dark curtain of blue of the other woman.

"I hate dressing up," Marisa grumbled.

Another scoff echoed from behind. "Marisa," a voice said with little patience, "It's a party. You have to dress up. Besides, you look great."

Marisa frowned and fidgeted a little. She turned to look over her shoulder, but only caught a glimpse of Tana. The Pegasus Knight had dressed her up in a long lilac gown with frills and pearls at the end. Tana herself was wearing a sleek dress of icy blue with long white gloves. A necklace of sapphires lay upon her collarbone. Their dresses may not have been piled with puffy skirts and glittering gems, but they suited the two just fine. _Tana looks beautiful with even regular wear, _Marisa mused. Her eyes widened at the stray thought and she quickly shook her head to dispel it.

"Hey!" Tana protested, "You made me mess up!"

Marisa raised an eyebrow, "At what?"

Her hair had been mussed in result of her shake and the tresses were tousled. She blinked when she caught the sight of something sky blue in her hair. Reaching up, her hand dismantled the small object and she looked down at it. The soft little thing was one of the bluest ribbons she'd ever seen. Feeling Tana's hands working through her hair she could only guess that the blue-haired girl was knotting more of the little pieces of cloth in her hair. She frowned and shook her head again.

"What are you doing?" she asked again.

She could almost hear the blush in Tana's voice, "Uuh…I was just…I-I thought you l-looked…their so beautiful…makes your hair stand out," she mumbled.

"They do?" the mercenary couldn't help the slightly flattered tone leaking in her voice. She smiled and let Tana continue her work. The more she thought about it, the more she felt excited at the idea of a party. They all surely deserved it. Tana said that a party would let them all unwind. She also hinted that Marisa hadn't been the cheeriest girl in the cavalry.

Tana chatted happily as she weaved the ribbons, "It'll be so much fun. There'll food, balloons, cake, dessert, music, dancing…"

She didn't get to finish as Marisa started.

"DANCING?" the mercenary shrieked, "Who said anything about dancing?"

Tana blinked at her, "Of course there's going to be dancing. It wouldn't be a party without dancing. People aren't just going to sit around and just _listen_ to the music."

Marisa shifted uncomfortably and Tana asked, "Why?"

The amethyst-haired woman didn't answer and Tana raised an eyebrow. _Is she? No not Marisa. She's always so confident. But then why's she so nervous? It can't be just the fact that she's in a dress is it?_ Tana thought.

The Frelian princess ceased her work, "Marisa," she asked slowly, "You…you're not afraid of dancing…are you?"

Marisa stiffened. She stuttered, "N-no. I-I'm not a-afraid of d-dancing. What made you think I was?"

"Well," Tana began, "You're usually so confident. You never let your emotions show and you keep calm in a desperate situation. Which is more than I can say for some of our other comrades. And yet, here you are, skittish as a freshly weaned filly."

Marisa frowned, then smiled. "You're comparing me to a horse? Typical."

Tana blushed as Marisa chuckled. She huffed, "Oh, settle down. I need finish your hair or we're gonna be late."

Marisa laughed as Tana hurriedly weaved the rest of the ribbons in her hair. When she was done she handed a mirror to the mercenary. Marisa stared at her reflection. Her amethyst hair was streaming down her shoulders in elegant waves, pieces of sky trailing along the purplish strands. They seemed to gleam proudly as they emphasized her hair. She breathed slowly, dazzled at the work of art.

"they're beautiful," she whispered to Tana.

Tana beamed and finished the last touches on her own hair which was brimmed with ruby sparkles. She grinned at Marisa, "I knew you'd like them."

Marisa smiled as they gazed at each other. Pools of amethyst stared into sapphire oceans. Tana blushed and looked away after several moments. She whispered, "We'd better get going."

Marisa nodded at her and the two exited the tent. They walked side by side to the largest of the tents in the campsite. Music was blaring loudly as they entered. The thundering of drums, flutes, violins, and ocarinas sang along the cloth walls. Light from lamps and the moon reflected around the tent, illuminating it. Warriors were gathered around the tent, talking joyfully, eating, or dancing. Marisa noted with slight fear that most were dancing. Beautifully slow or lightning quick. With usually another person. As couples. Romantically, she noted with increasing fear.

She felt Tana sidle closer to her and shyly take her hand. Marisa looked at her quickly. The uncertain, bashful smile caused her to relax slightly and she smiled back, squeezing Tana's hand. They walked toward the buffet table and piled food unto two plates. As they ate in compatible silence, Marisa took the time to survey everyone else.

Ephraim stood next to Innes, chatting the night away with his fellow prince. Tethys danced upon the wooden stage at the north wall, vibrant ruby hair twirling wildly. More of her comrades stretched across the party, usually in groups or private couples. L'Arachel was trying to convince Eirika to come onto the dance floor with her. The Princess of Renais was politely declining and Marisa could see the same fear in her teal eyes. She didn't want to embarrass herself, but Marisa wondered why considering the princess was probably raised to know all about balls and parties. That included dancing. A tug on her arm turned her away from the troubadour and swordswoman. Tana looked at her with the same shy smile and gestured toward the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" she asked, hope barely detected in her voice.

Marisa hesitated, then saw the hopeful look in Tana's eyes and finally nodded slowly. After, a little dancing couldn't hurt. Could it? She prayed that it couldn't, letting Tana lead her onto the dance floor.

The mercenary gulped as Tana grabbed her hand and put it on her waist, then intertwined her fingers with Marisa's other hand. She was painfully aware that this was a couples' gesture and the warmth of the Pegasus's Knights body against her own as they started to sway to the music.

The rhythm was slow and soft, but Marisa shifted around clumsily and swore that she'd stepped on Tana's feet more than fifty times. The blue-haired girl didn't seem to mind as she gazed delicately up at the taller woman. Her smile was radiant on her face and her sapphire eyes shone with happiness and another emotion that she couldn't name. Marisa smiled awkwardly at her, hand still on her waist. As the music thrummed on, she felt herself melt into the silky beat, bringing Tana closer.

The Frelian Princess sighed happily as she snuggled into Marisa's unconscious embrace. Their feet moved in an endless waltz, moving with the steady beat of their hearts. Marisa leaned toward Tana and rested her head on top of deep sapphire strands. She smiled dazedly as her body relaxed fully, allowing her spirit some peace. She caught sight of the sky blue ribbons in her hair and her smile broadened. The little ornaments really did make her hair stand out. As the song came to an end, she pulled away from Tana and looked down at her.

Tana's face wore and adoring expression and Marisa grinned as she noted the love in her eyes. She brushed her lips across Tana's ear, "I had a great time."

Tana whispered back, her own lips tingling Marisa's cheek. "I did too. Thanks for the dance. It was wonderful."

Marisa grinned and pulled back slightly. She stared at Tana, and on impulse, brushed her lips sweetly against the Pegasus Knight's. a gasp emitted from the girl followed by a soft, content sigh. Yep, dancing wasn't so bad. And neither were blue ribbons. Especially when the two were put together plus a certain blue-haired princess. Oh yes, dancing was wonderful.

* * *

Wolf: Sorry for the reeeeeaaaaallllllly long wait. I actually had this all week, but only finished today. Curse school, homework, and my laziness. Sorry all my reviewers, but thanks for reviewing. As an apology and thanks, I made this one extra long and more in depth. With a few hints of other couples.

LM: If you look really close you could interpret a bit of it as shounen ai or just friendship. Up to you as how you see it.

DM: With the shoujo ai hint of another couple Wolf's gonna write about.

Wolf: Oi, I still need reviews for my Winged Love fic. Three chapters and only six reviews. Makes me awfully depressed. It's shoujo ai if anyone's interested. Oh and next is Amelia/Neimi followed by Jill/Lethe! And please review people! Desperate for it.


	5. Nothing Like It

Wolf: I owe everyone an apology about not putting this up any sooner. It's just that I was completely stumped on this pairing! I couldn't think of anything! Plus, I've joined another site and have been hanging around there mostly. Sorry!

DM: You should be! We've been sitting here completely bored!

LM: It's alright creator! I'm sure your reviewers will forgive you!

Wolf: (mumbles) If they're still around. Anyway, the pairing for this chapter is Amelia/Neimi! It took me so long to think of anything! And I still haven't updated Winged Love. Crap! Stupid school! Rarely leaves time for anything!

DM: Yeah yeah Wolf. The fic?

Wolf: Oh yeah sorry. To the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. (sobs) If I did then Florina and Lyn would have gotten together. I wish!

_Nothing Like It

* * *

_

Amelia had scoured the whole market for what she had been looking for and still no sign of it. She sighed. _Great. Just great. The one time I'm off duty and I can't find it anywhere! _she thought sadly. The young recruit briskly, and almost desperately, searched the store windows. She murmured to herself, "Not here. Not here either. C'mon, where is it? Not here. Nope. It isn't anywhere!"

The blonde walked into a store and peered at the wares. Nothing. Nothing like it anyway. She walked up and down the small aisles. Amelia sighed when her search came to an end. She looked closely at an item and then shook her head. She grumbled, "It's got to be somewhere!"

Sadly, no more than five minutes later, she walked out of the store, head bowed and shoulders slumped. As she strolled through the lonely and quiet streets of the village she thought, _I don't get it. It was here last time. I'm sure of it. I saw it. Oh what am I going to do now?_ As it so happens, an old man had been watching Amelia hunt through the whole village all day. He blinked and ran a hand through his gray hair, smiling as he lit a pipe. He mumbled, "Now what's that child over dere lookin' for? Whatever she been doin', she been doin' an awful lot of it."

Chuckling, the old man turned back to his small shop and picked something up. His old green eyes sparkled. Maybe. Giving a good-natured laugh, the old man walked over and set the item down at the window. He strolled toward his door and flipped the sign. Open.

Amelia was just about to give up when it started to rain. _Oh you've got to be kidding me! What did I do to deserve this! _She quickly ran over to the hang over of a shop and huddled under it. _This has been an awful day. First, I go to get lunch and some guy spills his drink all over me. Then, I go to get my armor and weapons done and the blacksmith breaks my sword! Finally, I go searching the entire village and I still can't find what I'm looking for. What a horrible horrible day._ The blonde was feeling total despair when something caught her eye. _Could it be? No way! After all my searching it was in that tiny shop!_ Grinning, Amelia quickly ran toward the shop and entered, smiling at the little chime the door made when it was opened.

The old man looked up from his register when he heard the door swing open. He smiled. It was that girl. Grinning, he walked over to the counter as she hurried to him. Her blonde hair was matted and wet, but her brown eyes were wide and bright. Huffing with lack of breath she pointed at the item next to the window. She puffed, "Excuse. How much is that?"

The old man smiled as he took a whiff of his pipe. His grin widened as he looked the girl up and down, then turned to the item. "That dere? Oh that! Not much actually."

Amelia's eyes sparkled. She quickly dug in her pouch and started pulling out coins. She turned to the man and asked, "Well?"

The man whiffed his pipe again and opened his mouth, "50 million coins."

Amelia's coins dropped to the floor, forgotten. Her eyes widened. She stuttered, shocked, "W-what? H-how much?"

"50 million," the man repeated with a nod. He smiled at the look the girl gave him. Her brown eyes were wide and full of shock and despair. Her blonde hair hung limp and wet around her face. Her arms lay at her sides uselessly. He chuckled. She looked like a kicked puppy. The girl's eyes widened. "What's so funny?" she said in disbelief.

Still laughing softly, the old man walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "But for you lassie, that dere thing…is free."

Ten minutes later, Amelia happily ran out of the shop, a wrapped package snugged in her arms. She ran out of the market place and to the inn. Quickly opening the door, Amelia passed several of her companions. She passed a chatting Ephraim and Innes, a gossiping Tethys, Tana, and a quiet Marisa. She passed a whispering Eirika and L'Arachel. She passed more of her companions too. She even passed Colm, whom she gave a slight glare to. Finally, she came to a door. Hers. And her roommate's.

Opening it, Amelia walked in nervously. She gazed around at the quiet room and smiled when she saw her favorite person in the world. Neimi turned and blinked at her in surprise, "Hi! Where've you been all this time? Look, I saved you a piece." The archer grabbed a slice of michew pie and offered it to Amelia, who merely smiled and shook her head.

"No thanks. That can wait. Right now I've got something for you," she said.

Neimi blinked again. "For me? What?" she asked, excited. She scooted closer to Amelia when the girl sat on the bed. Carefully, Amelia started to unwrap the package. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she peeled away the soaked brown paper. _Oh I hope she likes it. I spent a lot of time looking for this,_ she thought. Sucking in her breath, Amelia pulled away the last of the wrappings. She heard Neimi gasp and quickly looked at her. She asked worriedly, "Do you like it?"

Neimi looked up and her, then the gift, then her. Her mouth hung open, her dark amethyst eyes were wide, and her hand had come to cover her mouth. She stared at Amelia until the recruit started to shift around uneasily. Amelia glanced at her, "W-well?"

Neimi gazed at the gift once more before turning to Amelia. Tears streamed slowly down her cheeks in tiny rivers. She sniffled, then smiled through her watery eyes when Amelia started to look distressed. She whispered, "It's beautiful. I love it."

Amelia grinned as she slowly gathered the archer in her arms. She nuzzled the soft dark magenta hair and smiled. She inhaled the scent of berries that seemed to radiate from Neimi and kissed her forehead. "Yeah. There's nothing like it."

Neimi shook her head as she rubbed her cheek against Amelia's neck. She murmured, "Yes. There's nothing like _it_. But it there's also nothing like you. I love you."

Amelia sniffed, then sobbed happily. She kissed Neimi and silver rivers made their way down her cheeks. Neimi entangled her hands in Amelia's sun gold hair and kissed back. When they separated, the two smiled lovingly at each other and turned to the gift. The little marble white statue gleamed and the animals seemed to come alive. A small, but noble fox and a beautiful singing bird. Yes, there was nothing like it. Nothing like love.

* * *

Wolf: That has got to be one of the mushiest things I've ever written no holds barred. And I was so mean to Amelia in the beginning. MWAHA I'M SO EVIL! (coughs) Anyway, what did you think? Worth the wait? Sucked? Tell me.

DM&LM: And leave a review!


	6. Glimpse of the Sun

Wolf: I actually updated! I can't believe it! I'm so sorry for the extra long wait! This one was longer if it's any apology! Tell me what you guys think! Oh and some glitch also prevented me from getting this fic on so it's not all my fault!

DM: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Wolf: What's the matter with her?

LM: She's tired. You wrote a lot Wolf.

Wolf: What does that have to do with _her_!

LM: (shrugs) Don't know.

Wolf: Oh brother!

Disclaimer: Me no own Fire Emblem. I wish! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

_Glimpse of the Sun

* * *

_

If anyone had ever dared to ask Jill Fizzart if she'd ever had a crush they would have found a lance shoved in their faces or an angry wyvern staring them down. If anyone had ever had the courage to ask Jill if she'd ever been in love they would have been running from an angry red-haired lion in the form of a slender Daein soldier. If anyone had ever asked Jill if she believed in love at first sight they would have received a deadly glare. If anyone had ever asked Jill Fizzart if she believed in fate they would have received a thoughtful look. If anyone had ever asked Jill if she'd ever had a heartbreak they would have seen the heavens crashing like waves against the rocks of heart raining and splashing on her face. For Jill knew. Jill knew the pain of heartbreak.

She knew the feeling of having her heart torn to pieces and ripped apart and sliced by thousands of the strongest blades. She knew what it was like to be pushed around and battered by the raging winds of uncertainty. She knew what it was like to feel the bursting downpours of longing that swelled just inside her chest and tried to force itself free. She knew what it was like to see that oh so precious one send a contemptuous glare at her. She knew the pulling that ached her every night, winds of outrage and aching sorrow screeching at her like the dying cry of an eagle. She knew what it felt like to hurt. All too much. Jill Fizzart knew what it felt like to hurt far too much. Far too much.

But lately, only just recently, she'd seen it. A faint glimmer. A tiny shimmer. A spark or a flicker. It was faint. But it was still there! Something was there! Waiting, waiting patiently to spring. She'd seen it only a few times. A tiny sparkle in those beautiful, dark gems of amethyst rain. A fleeting sheen of joy whenever she came toward her. A ghost of a smile on her stoic face. A flick of pricked interested ears. A twitch of excited fur bristling down a tail to the very tip. A hint of sharp teeth twitching in a suppressed grin.

She'd been surprised actually. To see those cold eyes warm and brighten at her very presence. To see those lips twitch in a ready smile. To see those ears prick unconsciously. To see that tail wave inn pleasure and greeting. And even more, to hear that voice whisper in welcome, "Jill."

She had no idea when it started. Or even why. Had she been persistent? Had she just not stopped annoying her? Had she somehow snuck her way insider her heart? Had she made herself be memorable? What had it been? How had it happened? She'd once heard that "Good things come to those who wait."

Well they had been right. Something good _had _come. Something that reminded her of the first peek of silver gleam from the parting clouds. Of the first shimmer of golden rain from the opening heavens. Of the first light of dawn after the cold, harsh night. Of the first flower rising out of the ground in spring. Of the first trickle of rushing water in the midst of the morning's day. Of the first blazing red of autumn. Of the first floating snowflake in the upcoming white winter. Of new hope blossoming in her woe-ridden heart.

"Jill?" a soft, almost _shy_ voice called her.

Jill blinked and snapped out of her reverie. She turned and…there she was. Short gleaming ginger hair like a dark sun. Gems of amethyst rain for eyes. Two furry ears like those of a cute cat. A waving tail of fire. Jill smiled, "Lethe! What is it?"

Lethe gazed at her and shifted her feet. She grumbled, "May I sit?"

Jill smiled and patted the soft patch of grass next to her from where'd she'd been sitting under a tall oak. She said, "Sure. I don't mind."

She was rewarded with a rare, tiny smile. Lethe walked over to her and sat down. Jill turned back to the horizon. Vaguely, she could hear the bustling activity back at the camp but it was nice to have some peace and quiet for once. Away from all that worrying about Crimea and Daein. Just being able to have some time to think. Or time to enjoy the beautiful scenery that Tellius seemed to inhabit everywhere. Right now she was looking at a piece of that beauty. The sun lowering itself into the horizon and the sky seemingly drinking its fading rays and changing from pale blue to deep lavender and astonishing pink. She sighed in content, "Beautiful."

Lethe gave her a side-long glance. Her breath rushed out of her. These were rare moments. Rare moments when Jill's pain diminished from her face. The beorc thought she couldn't see it. Heck, anyone could see it! There was so much pain on Jill's face and Lethe wondered why. She never pressed though. She didn't want to make it seem as if she was too interested. Curiosity squeaked guiltily at her like the cat she was. But she wouldn't ask now. Jill actually looked _peaceful. _Lethe gave a small smile. She'd never try to take that away.

Weeks ago, she would have screamed at herself for actually enjoying a beorc's presence. But now, all she could think of was Jill. Her vibrant dark fiery hair as it tossed in the wind like the tail of a wild stallion. Her slim, but tall build. Her armor gleaming as she rode on the back of the winged beast she called a wyvern. Her lance striking down any opponent who dared cross her path. Her strong arms bound by cloth and armor clutching the reins of her raging beast. Her slender legs clamped across her wyvern's side in an attempt to stay astride. But more importantly, her eyes. Eyes that burned like the bright sun. Eyes as red as sunset and burning like a passionate fire. Eyes that burned like a ruby stone. Eyes that struck Lethe and shook her to her very core.

"Lethe?" Jill suddenly asked.

Lethe snapped out of her thought and looked at her. Jill shifted nervously and mumbled, "I-I have a question."

Lethe nodded to show she was listening. Jill swallowed and continued, "W-What do you think of…of the sun?"

Lethe blinked in confusion and said, "What is there to think about? It's merely the sun. It provides warmth for us and food for the plants of the earth."

Jill protested, her eyes bright, "Oh but there's so much more to it than that! Sure the sun does provide us with warmth and food for vegetation but there's more! It's a symbol of courage, warmth, strength, perseverance, and hope! It shines on us when we think all is bleak and we can't go on! It gleams like a beacon when the clouds part! It brims with everlasting warmth to tell us to strive forward! It………..it……….it's more hope than some of us could ever have. Something we have to look forward to at the end of the day. To see that sun setting on the horizon but rising in our hearts."

Lethe gazed at her in awe. Even though Jill's excited voice had reduced to a soft murmur by the end of her speech, there was still strength there. Strength that Lethe had not been aware of from the girl. She spoke, "You want to know what I think?"

Jill blinked at her and nodded. Lethe whispered, dark eyes boring into Jill's, "I think _you_ are the sun."

Jill startled, eyes wide and jaw slacked. Lethe continued, "You shine in the midst of battle. You strive more than any us. You have hope stronger than any God or Goddess. You have more warmth to give than any sun! Whether it is a gentle embrace or a radiant smile. You are stronger and brighter than any sun. that is what I think."

Lethe's stoic eyes were firm as she gazed at Jill, face set in a determined frown. Jill gaped at her and Lethe, taking advantage of the moment, captured her lips with her own. Jill gasped and Lethe deepened their intimate embrace of lips. She wrapped her arms around Jill's slim form, cursing the armor that got in her way. Slowly, ever so slowly, Jill responded. She tentatively circled Lethe's small waist and pressed her mouth harder on Lethe's. Her hair fell over both of their faces, hiding them from the fading rays of the sun. And just as slowly, they parted, eyes opening to slivers of bright ruby and dark amethyst.

Lethe smiled as she leaned into Jill's hesitant embrace. She nuzzled the girl's chest and sighed happily. Jill looked down at the laguz in her arms and gave a shy grin. A blush spread delicately over her face as Lethe gave her a catty smirk. Lethe gave her a peck on the lips and snuggled closer to her wyvern rider. _Her_ wyvern rider. Yes she quite liked the sound of it.

She cursed suddenly and clawed at the armor in her way. Jill threw her head back and laughed. Lethe beamed. She liked the sound of that even more. The slim girl reached over and fiddled her hand with something. A 'clank' was heard as the armor dropped to the floor. Lethe gazed down at it and shoved it violently away. She glanced at Jill, clad in a red shift. The girl was skinnier than she thought but she didn't mind. Jill looked softer like this. She snuggled into her chest again and smiled at the feel of soft clothed flesh. Jill chuckled and hugged her tight, rubbing her cheek against her fiery ginger hair.

Lethe blinked. She glanced at Jill and her eyes widened. Jill was breathing deeply, evenly. Lethe chuckled and nuzzled her wyvern rider's shoulder. She looked over Jill's shoulder and smiled. The sun was setting, it's last rays glimmering with gold strength. Lethe looked at Jill. One ruby eye peeked open. Lethe smiled. She'd give anything, anything at all, for a glimpse of the sun. _Her_ sun.

* * *

Wolf: All done! (slumps) So tired. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

DM: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

LM: Why do they always leave this to me? Leave a review!S


End file.
